


Stupid Love

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Jotun Loki, Loki denying being in love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, jotun loki au, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: They've always known they were going to be married.They get along, in a competitive kind of way.  They're healthy, attractive adults.  As far as arranged marriages go, they couldn't have asked for better.The problem is children.Heat only starts when one is absolutely stupid in love.  And Loki refuses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini-series originally written for Tumblr!
> 
> ***HEY, I'm a dumbass who mistagged my own fic! This fic includes heat and nesting, and mentions of mpreg, but NOT Alpha/Omega specifically. My brain just associated those so strongly I tagged it as such! I've changed the tags now. So... if you were looking for that in particular, sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Tag update: HEY, I'm a dumbass who mistagged my own fic! This fic includes heat and nesting, and mentions of mpreg, but NOT Alpha/Omega specifically. My brain just associated those so strongly I tagged it as such! So... if you were looking for that in particular, sorry :(

They had always known they would marry.

Thor remembered being a very young child, perhaps three, scribbling away on a piece of paper and asking Mother why people got married. The conversation had led to if he would marry someday, and Mother telling him that yes, he would be married to the Jotun Prince Loki.

A Jotun? They were blue, and giants, and had no hair, and they had been at war with Father a long, loooong time ago, like ten years ago!

Mother said that Loki was not a giant, and had hair, so that was okay. And that their marriage would make sure war didn't come back.

Thor thought war was a big fight, not a person that could come back, so he wasn't sure what that meant. But he was more interested in Loki. Was he pretty? Was he strong? Was he nice? Did he like to play ball? What was his favorite color? He gave Mother his scribble, and told her it was a present for Loki, and Mother said that was very sweet of him.

He first met Loki years later, when they were eight, at a ceremonial hunt, celebrating the peace between their people.

He was able to pick Loki out before they were introduced. He was dressed as a prince and, of course, small for his people. He waved at him, cautiously, across the grand hall, and Loki stared at him a moment, then nodded pointedly off to the edge of the gathering.

Even princes weren't too constricted at their age, so it was easy enough to slip away. Most of the children had, and a ball game had developed. They didn't go and join it.

“You’re Thor. I was told about you.”

“I was told about you. Did you know we have to get married?”

Loki circled him, appraisingly. He frowned. “You’re small. I was told I was to be married to a great warrior, worthy of my status.”

“I’m bigger than you!” Not by much, but he was! “And I will be a great warrior!” It suddenly seemed unfair that he was the one being questioned. He was Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard! What was this Loki, to be worthy of him? “Are you? A warrior?”

“A little, but mostly I study magic.”

“Oh.” Thor rolled his eyes. “Tricks.”

Loki glared. “It is more powerful than being a warrior! I can spar with my brothers, and they are much bigger than I am!”

“My Mother does magic. So does our healer. Magic is for girls.”

“Fighting without magic is for idiots!”

Thor sighed, and looked at the ball game. He was going to be married to a boring weakling.

“Watch this! What's your favorite kind of animal?”

“A snake!” This was interesting! Was Loki going to make an illusion?

It was even better! Loki closed his eyes for a moment, then turned into a snake!

“Wow!” Thor bent to scoop Loki up. “That's amazing!”

Suddenly, Loki turned back, yelled, and stabbed him.

Thor reeled back, hand on his wound. “That was great!” He looked at the blood on his hand, and grinned. He wasn't marrying a weakling at all!

Loki looked at him cautiously, then smiled.

“I should get to the healer. Mother's going to be mad I ruined this outfit.”

Loki looked a bit guilty. “I’ll go with you. I can use magic to fix your clothes!”

“Really? Thanks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Tag update: HEY, I'm a dumbass who mistagged my own fic! This fic includes heat and nesting, and mentions of mpreg, but NOT Alpha/Omega specifically. My brain just associated those so strongly I tagged it as such! So... if you were looking for that in particular, sorry :(

They met occasionally through the years, growing up, but they weren't allowed to spend much time together until they were adults.

Thor was sent to spend a few weeks in Jotunheim. Since Loki would ultimately be moving to Asgard, it was somehow deemed fair that this strange, mandatory courtship happen there.

There was a brief ceremony, then Loki led Thor to the room he would be staying in, across the hall from Loki's own.

Thor got the distinct impression that purity until the wedding night was not going to be strictly enforced. The guards at the end of the hall were posted so that they noticeably faced away from their doors.

Loki led him into his room, and showed him around. Bed. Bathroom. An Asgardian dresser, for his excessive Asgardian clothes.

Then they stood together, awkwardly.

“Did you ever get that spell to work? The flying spell?” Thor asked abruptly, desperate for something to break the awkward silence. They hadn't seen each other for over three years!

“The- Oh! No, no, that didn't work.”

They both looked around, awkwardly.

“We should go hunting. Later. Tomorrow, probably. There's a feast tonight, in honor of your arrival.”

“That sounds good!”

He shuffled his feet. Loki adjusted a bracelet.

“I’ll let you settle in, then. I’m across the hall, if you… need anything.” He blushed, seeming to catch how that invitation could be taken.

Thor caught Loki's arm, as he turned to leave, feeling an impulsive need to fix this terrible awkwardness. “Wait! It… it really is good to see you again.”

Loki smiled. “And it is good to see you.”

He turned, and hurried out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was originally being written one post at a time on Tumblr, some of the chapters are short. Meh.
> 
> \------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Tag update: HEY, I'm a dumbass who mistagged my own fic! This fic includes heat and nesting, and mentions of mpreg, but NOT Alpha/Omega specifically. My brain just associated those so strongly I tagged it as such! So... if you were looking for that in particular, sorry :(

Ice and snow and more ice. Thor had never hunted like this.

Loki showed him how to read tracks on the ice, by the tiniest signs. He spent a long time trying to explain how to track by residual heat, with Thor getting increasingly frustrated at his nonsensical explanation, before they finally realized that Loki's Jotun eyes could see heat, and Thor's could not. Loki teased him, saying he would die in the icelands.

When they found the beast, Thor took it down with a single mighty blow, and preened a bit at Loki's grudging admiration.

They made a fire - Thor refused to eat the meat raw, as Loki first suggested - and sat around it.

“Will you miss it here?” Did he resent being expected to move to Asgard?

Loki shrugged. “I don't fit in here either.” He moved to avoid the fire’s smoke, and perhaps incidentally settled near Thor. In arm’s reach. “Is there… some other you would have preferred to marry?”

Thor shook his head. “I knew we’d be married, so I never… let myself. What about you?”

He snorted. “Who? All here are too big for me. I am treated with respect, but none can truly see past my small size.”

“I’m sorry.” Thor reached out and put a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder, and twitched in surprise when the automatic gesture found bare skin. He had been trying not to think of Loki's near nudity. He had a silk scarf tied elaborately at his hips, and complex jewelry, and delicate chains containing his hair, and nothing more.

Loki had stiffened at the touch as well. Then he deliberately relaxed, and shifted closer to Thor. “I am inexperienced, but I have seen warriors in courtship. I do not know what to do with an Asgardian wearing so very much clothing.”

“Perhaps when we are safely indoors, I can remedy that.” Thor teased him, emboldened by Loki accepting his touch.

Loki blushed.

Thor began caressing Loki's shoulder, and the back of his neck. Loki shivered in pleasure. Then he shifted closer to Thor, shoulders brushing. And, after a moment's hesitation, he put a hand on Thor's thigh, and slowly moved his fingers over his clothes.

It felt very good to be touched so. They both stared at the fire.

As the light from the fire faded, they grew bolder. Loki moved closer. Thor's hand explored his back. Soon they were pressed very close together.

Loki turned his head toward him, and his breath tickled over Thor's neck. “Have you ever kissed anyone, Prince of Asgard?”

Thor turned toward him. Loki was close, and a vague shape in the dying fire light. Gleams of gold on blue skin. Dark eyelashes over strange red eyes. “No.” His mind seemed full of buzzing. “Have you?”

Loki leaned forward, and kissed him, then kissed him again, pressing closer.

Thor clutched his hips, startled, and Loki put a hand in his hair, and their mouths were open and Loki's skin was fire-warm, and-

Loki pulled away, and settled back by his side. “I have now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, they went on another hunt.

But this was no private pleasure hunt, for them to bond a bit. By Jotun custom, Thor and Loki had to hunt a giant ice bear together.

They were getting off easy, in fact. If a pair was known to be fighting, or cold to each other, they were shackled together at the ankles, and made to complete the hunt that way. Since Thor and Loki had been getting along, they were able to go without the shackles.

Unfortunately, by strict custom, they also had to go without anything else. They were given iron Bear Spears, and sent out on the hunt completely naked.

Loki had tried arguing that an exception should be made for Thor, on account of him being Asgardian. Obviously, Thor would look weak if he made the argument himself. But King Laufey’s council ruled that he must prove himself worthy of Prince Loki by bearing this challenge as any Jotun warrior would.

Oh, one exception was made. On account of Loki being able to use magic, a bracelet to block his power was put on him.

There was a bit of a ceremony, as they were given their spears. Thor tried not to blush at wearing nothing but a sash around his hips, surrounded by the Jotun court. Loki looked solemn, as he took his spear.

They walked out into the icy wastes, and the cold hit Thor like a wall. He took a steadying breath. He could withstand this!

They reached the point where their hunt officially began, and they had to discard their sashes. Loki let his fall away easily, and gave Thor a prompting look.

Thor blushed - welcome warmth. “It shrinks in the cold.” he clarified.

Loki stared at him a moment, then looked faintly amused. “What?”

“Our, uh, cocks. They shrink in the cold.”

Loki laughed, and gestured at his own, seemingly unaffected body. “You can see mine, Asgardian; let's see yours!”

Thor sighed, and removed the sash.

Loki looked at him appraisingly.

Thor shifted his grip on the giant spear, uncomfortably.

“That’s shrunken?”

“Yes!”

Loki sighed. “The whole point of marrying me off like this was to keep me from being torn in two.” he grumbled, and stalked off into the ice.

Thor laughed, and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	5. Chapter 5

This was a lesson in humility, he tried to tell himself, with numb feet, as he trudged uselessly after Loki. An opportunity to respect his betrothed’s skills, and something to keep in mind when Loki was confused by Asgardian life.

A lesson in humility. There was no shame in being guided by Loki's greater knowledge. He kept that thought in his mind, repeating it.

Night fell, and Loki insisted they stop, before Thor fell to his death.

“How? I’ll freeze!” He tried not to sound whiny. He wasn't sure it worked.

“I will find us a shelter. Perhaps we can devise some activity to keep warm.”

There was a hint of humor in Loki's voice, and Thor narrowed his eyes. “That's part of this hunt, isn't it! We’re supposed to… to cuddle for warmth, and… get all sexy!”

Loki chuckled.

He found them a crevice in the rock cliff, and being out of the wind was incredible relief.

Loki sat, and beckoned him into his lap, and Thor was too cold to resist. He straddled him, and pressed close, and let Loki make concerned noises and rub his frozen hands. He hissed a bit as feeling returned, painfully, to his fingers.

Loki's warmth was such a relief, he actually started to drift off.

“Poor Asgardian.” Loki's murmur was soothing and predatory, as his hands drifted over Thor. “Poor thing. I will take care of you.”

As his hands explored Thor, and his lips warmed him, Thor felt himself react, felt himself fall under Loki's spell, dizzy and disconnected, not sure what was real.

No, not Loki’s spell. Loki's magic was blocked. But this was magic. This was magic of the ceremony, of the hunt, of thousands of years of hunters resting together, warming each other in freezing caves. It was deep magic, built into Jotunheim, and claiming them now.

“Thor.” Loki breathed his name, as caught as he was, hand slipping around their cocks, together. His touch was liquid warmth, almost burning him. “Thor.”

Loki smelled like warmth. Like safety. Like the only thing in all the realms Thor needed to survive. He kissed Loki, needing to taste his mouth. “Loki!”

They rocked together, small, intimate movements, pushing them to the edge. Loki was panting his name softly, over and over, and Thor realized he was doing the same. He put his hand with Loki’s, squeezing them together, letting them shudder together, and they both came at once, gasping each other's names, clutching each other's cocks and hands.

“Loki.” Thor nuzzled Loki's throat, dizzily. And he fell quickly asleep, cuddled against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	6. Chapter 6

Jotuns were different, in that they each had both a male and female reproductive system. But their female system, from what Thor had read, worked just like Asgardian women’s.

Fertility had a heavy emotional component. They only became fertile when they trusted their partner deeply, and felt safe and cared for, and were, in short, stupid in love.

There were drugs that could induce fertility, sometimes used in political marriages, but using them lessened the political power of the union. A love child carried much greater weight. And, in general, their culture worked to prime women for love.

They valued romance, and loving seduction. Thor valued those things!

He was not sure how he felt about what had happened in the cave, spurred by magic.

Their hunt had been successful, and now the two were to be left mostly alone for a few days of rest, before the wedding. Loki was sprawled on his bed, watching Thor.

“Why does it bother you? We are to be wed, after all. We did nothing improper!”

“I just don't like that we were driven by magic. I want to… appreciate the things we do! It was our first time together!”

“You’re a romantic!” Loki laughed. “Oh! Even in an arranged marriage?”

“Yes!” Thor waved his arms, frustrated. “Maybe I wouldn't be, with someone else, but… it isn't someone else, it's you! Don't you think we fit well together?”

Loki nodded, still smiling but suppressing his laughter. “We do. We have been very lucky.” He rolled up onto his elbows. “I quite like you. But Thor… I will never love you. Not like that.”

Thor stopped his pacing, and stared. “What?”

Loki shrugged. “I will take the pills, and have your children, and be a good husband to you, and I hope a friend! But I will not love you.”

He sounded so firm, like it was a simple rule, a set decision. “But… why?”

Loki took a deep breath, and his smile turned a little bitter. “I am surprised you feel differently.” He looked right at Thor, openly. “I am being forced to marry you. I am being forced to give up my life here, and make a new one in Asgard, at your side. I am fortunate in you, but it was not my choice. If you were terrible, it would not change the decision that have been made for me. None of it is under my control. My body, my life, my future…. But my heart? I can control that. I can keep it for myself, and keep a little freedom within my own self. And I will.”

Thor sat down, heavily.

“Perhaps I should not have told you. I did not think you would much mind. We fit well together, as you said! Surely you could not have expected love, in an arranged marriage?”

No, he hadn't, of course. Not before getting to know Loki. “No. No, of course not.”

He hadn't felt he had much choice in the matter.

He tried to think through this. Surely no one could simply hold their own heart so, and choose not to love?

An idea came to him, and he grinned at Loki. Loki must have sensed something, as he rose his eyebrows in alarmed question.

“Let us make a bet, then.”

Loki looked surprised. “Oh?”

“I think we fit too well together. I do not believe you have so much control over your own heart. And we Asgardians are masterful seductors. I think you will fall in love with me!”

Loki laughed. “And what will you give me?”

Thor shrugged. “I will never pressure you to take fertility pills. We will remain childless forever, if you so choose!”

Loki rose his eyebrows, impressed. “And what would you ask if you win?”

Thor grinned. “I will not need to pressure you to take pills. You will nest and go into heat all on your own.”

“I have nothing to lose, then.” Loki looked smug. “Deal.”

Thor smirked, at his unsuspecting betrothed. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	7. Chapter 7

Thor resisted the urge to do something dramatic at their wedding. He did not need to prove his own love; he needed to win Loki's! For that Loki would need to trust him, and know he was safe.

And cared for. And worshipped! That part began after they returned to Asgard.

Loki was in the throne room, in discussion with some of the court, when Thor returned from his hunt, triumphantly laid a dragon’s head at his feet, and went to one knee.

“To power your magic, my love! As you power my heart!”

Loki looked shocked for a moment, eyes jumping between the powerful gift and Thor. Then he composed himself, and Thor grinned at seeing how torn he was. On the one hand, truly excited by his gift. On the other, suspicious of Thor's attempt to further seduce him.

But Loki, Thor was learning, enjoyed a game. After another moment he stepped around the head toward Thor, body language making a show of enjoying Thor being on his knees more than any gift.

“A fine token, my prince.” he purred, and lifted Thor by a finger on his chin. Then he graced Thor with a kiss, one barely appropriate for the court. One that showed his command over Thor.

Thor was more than happy to play along with that!

“I will have to reward you more properly later.” Loki purred in his ear. “My dear husband, and friend.” He emphasized that last word like a challenge, a poisoned kiss.

Then he abandoned Thor, scooped up the head, and took it from the court, heading in the direction of his workroom.

Thor smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was originally written one post at a time on Tumblr, some chapters are short :( Next chapter will go up tomorrow!
> 
> \------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	8. Chapter 8

They had cheated on their wedding night.

It wasn't that they didn't want to fuck! They were just… enjoying creeping up on it. Neither of them really knew what they were doing.

Arranged marriages were strange.

Thor was kissing Loki's neck, drinking in the soft catches in his breath, and the shiver of his fingers over Thor's flesh.

“I wish we had been allowed to meet without arrangement.” Thor breathed. “I would have wanted you just the same. I would still have tried to win your heart.”

Loki's breath was speeding. “I might have let you, if it had been my own choice. Ah! Thor….”

Thor pinched one nipple, delicately, and Loki moaned, and pulled them down on the bed, Thor on top of him. His hand crept down Thor's shirt, and after a moment's hesitation, cupped him through his pants.

Thor huffed surprise, and kissed Loki hungrily, hips rolling into the Jotun’s touch. His hand found the clasp at Loki's waist. “Can I?”

“Only if you take your own off as well.”

Thor nodded quickly, and got up to undress.

Loki stared at him, eyes wide. “Oh…. You… really do shrink in the cold.”

Thor couldn't help grinning at that, as he slowly returned to bed. “Surely I’m not as big as your own people?”

“No. But… big.”

“Too big?”

Loki shrugged. “How would I know?”

Rather than removing Loki's sash, Thor gently brushed it aside, revealing Loki's lovely cock. Loki shifted his legs slightly, closer, to conceal what hid between them.

Thor traced his hardening cock. “You haven’t… used toys?”

Loki was blushing, a gorgeous, deeper blue. “No. I…. We… masturbate with our male parts. The female are inconvenient to reach, and… saved for marriage.”

“Hmm.” Thor kept brushing his fingers gently over him. “We happen to be married now.”

“So… so we are.”

“Would you like me to touch you?”

Loki moaned, softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... It's hard to fit a whole slow sex scene into a single Tumblr post.
> 
> \------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	9. Chapter 9

He did not love this Asgardian. He refused to love this Asgardian, picked for him when he was a runt infant, with no consideration for their compatibility! He had been sold off for his kingdom’s peace. If he could keep nothing else of his life, nothing else of his own choice, he would at least keep himself, keep his heart for his own.

That said, Thor was… an impressive specimen.

He had worried he would not want this golden prince. He had, however futilely, only wanted his own people before. He had had a crush for months on his brother’s friend, then pined after a warrior who won his father’s tournament. He had touched himself thinking, of course, of other Jotuns, however impractically large.

He had experimented, at times, with thinking of the Asgardian prince he was meant to wed. His strange, pale skin against his own. His odd eyes watching him. His bizarre, male-only genitals. And what expectations would he have? What did Asgardians expect in the marriage bed? Would he be dominating? Would he be disdainful of Loki’s inexperience? Would he fuck Loki heartlessly, only to breed him? He seemed friendly when they met, but that was no guarantee.

This sweet, eager to please creature was better than he could have hoped for. And the strangeness of his appearance was quickly becoming something Loki associated with the pleasure of his touch. His heart raced faster just seeing this golden Asgardian.

And now Thor was here, caressing him, asking to touch where no one had.

And… and he was wet and swollen, wanting him to.

He parted his legs, slowly, and let Thor's hand slide between.

Thor was as uncertain as him, and that made it all the better, as his careful exploration was a delightful tease. He kept telling Loki how beautiful he was, how sweet, kept asking what he liked, and kissing, kissing, and- and Loki was flat on his back, not knowing how he got there, making humiliating little gasps and squeaks under Thor's hand. He bit his own arm, and cursed the Asgardian, and swore to make him feel just this helpless and exposed!

Thor looked delighted, loving. Shame he had no female anatomy, he would be deep in a nest already!

“Can I taste?”

Oh, fuck! Loki whimpered. “Yes, yes!”

For a moment Thor was cautious, but soon he had Loki's legs over his shoulders, and was gleefully burying his tongue inside, and pulling out to suck on his clit, and that was the last straw. Loki cried out and grabbed Thor's hair, and held him in place as if they were fighting, and gasped as Thor's delighted laugh rumbled over his clit.

“More, there, more!”

Thor applied himself as if he had been born for it, as if he had studied all his life in how to drive a runt Jotun mad, and when Loki gasped and came, he eagerly lapped up every bit of wetness, before grinning up at Loki.

Loki stared at him, stunned, then collapsed and stared at the ceiling. “Oh. Oh, you…. I will get you back for that.”

Thor chuckled, and cuddled up alongside him, and held him like he was everything Thor had ever wanted in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	10. Chapter 10

Thor was very open in his attempts to seduce Loki into heat.

In truth, Loki preferred that. It felt less like manipulation, and more like an entertaining game. Thor was never in the least upset by his failures, nor did he demand anything in return. Loki even suspected that the man would stop his attempts, if Loki told him to; he was never pushy about making Loki go along with Asgardian customs.

He didn’t want to test it. He liked Thor’s romantic gestures. It was reassuring to be so wanted, when far from home. And he certainly enjoyed touching Thor.

Thor greeted him cheerfully, when Loki joined his table, where he had been talking to his friend Fandral.

Thor put a hand on the small of his back when he sat down, and Loki smiled and pressed close. Thor was tactile. Almost no one had touched him back home.

“I was just plotting with Fandral how best to next try to win your love.”

“Oh?” He put his hand casually on Thor’s thigh.

Fandral laughed. “I suggested he have the bards write you a ballad, for the next great feast!”

“Oh, how dull. I liked when he brought me a dragon head.” He let his fingers creep slowly down the inside of Thor’s muscular thigh.

“You liked getting a dragon head. You did not seem much romantically moved by it.” Thor traced his fingers gently over Loki’s back. “In fact, I could barely tempt you out of your workroom for days.”

“Mmm, true. But I did like it.”

“Then you disappeared to Vanaheim for spellbooks!”

“You cannot expect me not to take advantage of finally having access to the bifrost!”

Fandral snapped his fingers at Thor. “Camping trip!”

“Hmm?” Thor shifted a bit. Whether to dodge Loki’s fingers or encourage them was unclear.

“He’s right, he’s barely gone anywhere by bifrost! You know some scenic, cozy little getaways….”

Loki rose an eyebrow at Thor. “Who were you taking on cozy getaways?”

Thor growled playfully, and pulled Loki into a kiss. “Maybe I was cozily getting away all by myself!” When he let Loki go, he captured his hand, to stop its exploration. Such shy people, these Asgardians. “Will you go?”

“I absolutely demand you take me. I want to see all the realms!”

Thor kissed him more sweetly. “Then you will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	11. Chapter 11

Thor first wanted to show him around Alfheim. They would explore the royal city tomorrow, but for today they got settled into the little cabin Thor knew of, high and isolated in the mountains.

It was beautiful! The air was cold and clear, and crisped by ice in the shadows, like summer in the warmest parts of Jotunheim. But here there was a view that Loki could not tear his eyes from! Valleys spread below them, full of psychedelically bright plants, and a flock of birds so huge Loki hadn’t understood what it was at first, and glinting, glittery rivers winding through it all and-

And Loki was suddenly bitterly, longingly furious at the Asgardians for hoarding their control of the bifrost. His brothers would never see this! The great artists and explorers of Jotunheim would never see this!

They would, he vowed silently. When Thor was king, Loki would use every tactic at his disposal to make him share control of the bifrost. Seduction or force, he would see that it happened!

Loki sighed, and made himself push the thoughts away. That was many years off. And if he intended to seduce Thor into such a change, all the more reason to see that he kept his interest now.

They went for a hike.

Anyway, it started as a hike.

It felt like summer! Like good times, like childhood trips, like all the best parts of home, and Loki was giddy with it. He kept glancing at Thor, and saw that Thor was in a peaceful, calm mood.

That wouldn't do. Not when Loki felt like this!

Loki quickly hit Thor's arm. “Tag!” He raced off down the trail.

It was a game known to every child, on any world, and after a moment he heard Thor laugh and charge after him.

He managed to circle back, and crept up behind Thor while the Asgardian was looking for signs of his trail at a fork.

He smacked Thor's ass, the raced back up the trail, the way they had originally come.

Thor caught him, and pushed him up against a tree, where he immediately turned him and kissed him, deep and hungry. Loki, giggling like a child, wrapped his arms around Thor's broad shoulders.

“I love you.” Thor told him, pulling back from the kiss.

Loki cupped his cheek, and smiled softly. He would not love this Asgardian. His heart would remain his own.

Thor's eyes suddenly widened with alarm, and he staggered back, and wobbled.

“Thor?”

He made it to the ground in a controlled collapse, as if dizzy. His arms were twitching.

“Thor! What-” Loki shouted when he saw the snake, slithering away. He lunged forward and killed it with a stone in automatic reaction, then felt panic as he realized it was much too late to prevent the damage! He looked around at Thor. Unconscious!

He grabbed up the dead snake, in case the healers needed to see it, and scooped Thor into a sitting position. “Thor! Thor, what was his name! The man who works the bifrost!” He had been introduced to so many people! He tried to remember, frantically. Clearly he was not watching them now, or he would have helped already. Thor groaned, insensible.

“Hemdick! Heimdale! Bifrost! Bring us home!”

He must have gotten close enough, for rainbow light engulfed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	12. Chapter 12

Thor would be fine, the healers assured him. Asgardians were vulnerable to many of the dangers of Alfheim, but the anti-venom they gave him would speed his recovery. He would be back to full health in a few days, they said.

They did not comment on how he was right now, Loki noted.

He looked at Thor, arranged on their bed by healers. He was sweaty, and his brow furrowed with pain.

The healers had made it sound as if he were simply asleep. Loki brushed back his hair.

Thor made a soft noise of distress.

“Shh.” Loki released just a touch of frost, to cool his fever. “Shh.” Then a precise tug of magic, to drag him deep, deep into sleep, where no discomfort would reach him.

“You do care for him.”

Loki turned quickly, startled. He had not heard Queen Frigga return! She and King Odin, with his baleful eye, and rivers of spilled Jotun blood, had come earlier, and left after seeing to their son's well being.

“Yes, of course.” He did consider Thor a friend.

“He told me of your determination not to love him.” Frigga approached, and leaned over the opposite side of the bed, to check her son.

“That is… a personal matter. I will be a good partner to him.” What if Thor had been terrible? Or simply dull? He would not simply love whoever he was told!

“Yes, I have seen already how happy you make him, and that he listens to your advice.”

Loki glanced away, a bit guiltily. He had a reputation back home for causing trouble. In this strange new kingdom, he had deemed it wise to gain a better foothold politically, and learn the nuances of the court, before he allowed himself to return to his games. Besides, between Thor, the library, and the bifrost, he hardly lacked for entertainment.

“And I have seen… how happy he makes you. That you go to him always, and look for him everywhere.”

Loki blushed. “Should I not?” He’d thought it was acceptable, with them being married. He had always preferred one or two close bonds to many friends, and had an old fear of his chosen companion getting tired of him. He had tried to hold back in the past, worried his constant want for closeness would be inappropriate. He had thought marriage, at least, would make it acceptable to be always close to Thor.

But the queen smiled. “I am glad you do. It is a great relief, to see you two getting along so well.” She looked at Thor, fondly. “And I understand that the heart cannot be commanded. You will love or not; we have little choice in the matter.”

She bid him a good night, and left once more.

Loki looked after her, mildly annoyed. There had been something knowing in her tone, as if what she was really saying was that Loki would love her son, whether he liked it or not. As if Thor was so great it was inevitable!

He leaned back in his chair, and watched the golden, sleeping man. “As if you're flawless. You can't even see heat! Or avoid snakes.” He looked away, feeling sulky. “And you have weird eyes. And you get very loud when you're drunk! No sense of decorum at all.” Love. As if all it required was proximity to a moderately handsome, friendly, romantic man, of the right approximate size!

Ha!

Loki stayed up, watching Thor's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	13. Chapter 13

When Thor woke, he felt like something had crawled in him and died. He groaned.

“Shh. Here.” Hands steadied him, and a waterskin was put to his mouth, which he drank from greedily.

He looked up at Loki, trying to think clearly. They'd been in the woods, playing together. He’d told Loki he loved him. Then… stabbing pain.

He made himself sit up, though Loki's hand on his chest stopped him from getting up entirely. “Don't you think poison was a bit of an overreaction?” he rasped. He knew how Loki felt on the matter, but he hadn't thought he'd object to Thor simply stating his own feelings!

Loki frowned at him. “What?”

“I won't say it again! Bad enough you stabbed me when we were kids, I know I kind of deserved that one….”

Loki shoved his chest, and he flopped back onto his pillow. “You! You arrogant, romantic oaf! I did not poison you! You were bitten by a snake!”

“What?” The pillow was nice, actually….

“A snake, oh mighty warrior! A little serpent, no longer than my arm!”

“Oh….”

“I should stab you!”

Thor groaned. “Don't, I feel awful….”

Loki glared at him. “You’ve been unconscious for two days! Your mother has been worried!”

Loki was berating him for being hurt, and did not at all look well rested. Thor chuckled. “Were you?”

Loki growled. “I show the slightest concern for your life or death, and everyone seems ready to start preparing a nursery. Next time I leave you to die!”

He stretched enough to catch Loki's hand, and pulled it close, to kiss his wrist. “I’m sorry. Thank you for taking care of me, Loki.” He let his fingers trace Loki's inner arm, as Loki liked. “I value you as a friend, no matter what else.”

Loki shivered a little, always sensitive on his inner wrist, and likely vulnerable after two days of little sleep. Thor smiled at him, and wished he were in a state to push his advantage.

Loki stood up, sharply. “Come. The healer said you were to take a bath when you woke; you’re essentially sweating poison right now. Up.” He tugged Thor up, and helped him make his way to the bath.

He helped Thor in, then settled by the side of the tub, and leaned tiredly against the rim. Thor stroked his hair while he soaked, silently contemplating the simple feel of water, and Loki's hair, mind wandering.

The next thing he knew, Loki was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's all "You think I would STAB you? What an outrageous accusation! I would *never*!" :D
> 
> \-------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	14. Chapter 14

When Thor came into their room, Loki was draped diagonally across the bed, managing to take the entire thing. It looked like he'd fallen asleep reading.

Loki always wore nothing but a sash around his waist and jewelry, but Thor had gotten so used to it that seeing him without his jewelry like this had the same little thrill as seeing him naked.

He crept up behind Loki, and nuzzled the back of his neck. Loki made a sleepy, pleased noise.

He kissed to Loki's ear. “You are a shard of ice in the sun.” he murmured.

“Hmm. I melt?”

“No, hush.” he poked Loki's back, and kissed his neck. “You are shining and beautiful, like crystal.”

“Ah.” He sounded amused.

“You are relief from the fire of the sun, and-”

“Slippery?”

Thor growled, and wrapped an arm around Loki, and playful tried to get a hand between his legs. “I certainly hope so, that is the goal of love poetry!”

Loki laughed, startled, and squirmed away from his hand, but deliberately back against his cock. “Oh, is that what that was supposed to be!”

“Well, it would have been lovely, if you'd let me get more than three words out. You’d probably start nesting on the spot!”

Loki chuckled. “There once was a man from Nesair, who fucked his new spouse on the stair. They fucked and they shook, ‘til the banister broke, and he polished them off in midair!”

Thor groaned. “Very romantic.”

“Mmm.” Loki hummed, as his hips pushed closer back against Thor's.

Thor drew in a soft breath, and wrapped an arm around Loki, holding him tight against him.

Loki moaned softly, and ground his hips more deliberately back, taking a maddening rhythm.

Thor let his kisses turn to teasing bites. He wanted nothing more than Loki, writhing with pleasure in his arms! He tugged the sheet over Loki's waist away, revealing his nudity to the air.

Oh. There was something strangely exciting about seeing Loki naked against him, while he was fully clothed! Some impolite instinct made him wrap both his arms around Loki, and capture his wrists, holding him firm and helpless.

Loki gasped in surprised, visceral pleasure, and it was the best thing Thor had ever heard.

“Thor! Ah!”

“Do you like this? Being held? Being captive and helpless?”

Loki's flung open legs were answer enough, really. “Yes!”

He pressed his cock, bulging under his pants, up against his Loki's ass. “Would you like me to fuck you, my Jotun?” They hadn't been putting it off for any reason. But whatever internal ‘it's time’ he was waiting for, it wasn't quite yet.

“Yes!”

“Mmm.” Thor breathed in Loki's scent, feeling smug. Cruel of him to tease, perhaps. He gathered Loki's wrists in one hand, and let his other hand slide down to Loki's hard cock. He stroked it, gently, making Loki shudder and thrash. “Would you like me to tie you up?”

“Yes! Yes, yes! Bind me, Thor, please, I want you to!”

“I will. Another time. Shh.” He cupped Loki's balls. “Did you know you had this perverted, deviant desire?” He’d read of these games. He’d never imagined they would feel so right! Loki was so sweet in his arms.

“No! But I want, I want it, please!”

Thor could hardly ignore the invitation of his neck, much less his spread legs. He squeezed Loki tighter against him, and plunged his hand back, to his wet heat. He teased, spreading his wetness, rocking against him. “You’re so perfect, Loki. I can't wait to plunge my thick cock into you, and make you wild and screaming.”

“Yes! Please!”

Thor hummed approval, and scraped his teeth along Loki's neck, making him whine and buck his hips, desperately. Then he pushed two fingers into him, and pressed the heel of his hand against Loki's clit.

Loki exploded, crying out and shaking in his grip, and pushing back so needily against his cock that Thor's hips snapped forward on their own, and within a few thrusts, he came as well, spilling into his pants.

He kissed and stroked Loki, as they caught their breath.

Loki turned in his arms, and cuddled blissfully against him. “Oh, that was… so good, Thor.”

Thor smiled, and held him, and fell asleep whispering his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	15. Chapter 15

When Thor woke, his pillow was gone. So was Loki. And the shirt he’d cast off in the night.

Thor grinned.

He got up and found Loki, getting something from Thor’s dresser. “Good morning.”

Loki snapped around to face him, one hand behind his back. He looked as if he'd been caught stealing cookies.

“Did you take my pillow?”

Loki composed himself, and waved his free hand dismissively. “I took a pillow. I need it for my workroom. Are you possessive over pillows, now?”

“Not at all.” Thor purred. His workroom was the room set aside for nesting. He leaned against the doorframe. “And my shirt?”

“I tripped over it getting up, and put it away.”

“Away?”

Loki scowled. “Away.”

He couldn't contain his grin, no matter how annoyed Loki looked. “Are you nesting, Loki?”

Loki scoffed. “Of course not! Is that all you Asgardians think about? I’ve told you, it will not happen! Not until I take pills to induce it! You're being absolutely ridiculous!”

Thor could see in the mirror that Loki was clutching one of Thor's glittery hair clips behind his back.

“So… definitely not nesting?” He sounded smug. He couldn't help it. Any man was proud of inducing their mate to nest, and few had a mate so resistant!

“Absolutely not!”

“Of course not.”

“I’m not!” Loki made an exasperated noise, and spun, still hiding the hair clip. He stormed off, impatiently.

Into his workroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	16. Chapter 16

Asgardians were obsessed with nesting! The luxury of living on a plentiful realm, he supposed. On Jotun they were careful with their breeding. Allowing oneself to slip into an unintended heat was a shameful thing!

He was certainly not going to do it now, as if his heart and self-control had been sold to Asgard along with his body!

Thor thought he was nesting just because he was finally adding a few comforts to his workroom. He was settling in! He’d been here long enough, after all! Why shouldn't he add a few pillows? And blankets? He'd formed them into a little sleeping area because sometimes he wanted to rest without Thor distracting him with his… smells and muscles and hands and….

Hmm. He should find Thor, soon. He was in the mood for just such a distraction.

It didn't help that everything in here smelled of Thor. It didn't mean he was nesting! It was unavoidable! Thor's scent clung to all the pillows and blankets he happened to like! And Thor's shirts were… soft.

And the various shiny things that had drifted from Thor's dresser to his workroom? Bound to happen. Loki liked jewelry. He borrowed some from his husband. Wasn't he allowed to?

He liked having a little private space! To think!

When he joined Thor at that evening's dinner, he narrowed his eyes at the selection. Every fattening, sweet food that might be craved by one approaching heat was spread across the table. He glared at Thor, who smiled at him, smug and far too pleased. “Anything you like, my love?”

Loki didn't break eye contact as he loaded his plate with vegetables. Thor looked like he was trying not to laugh. The bastard!

Of course, everything did look delicious. But that meant nothing! Everyone liked these things! When Thor wasn't looking, he snuck a small custard.

And again the next time Thor was distracted.

And… well, who didn't like desserts? It wasn't even that he wanted them that much! He just liked sneaking them past Thor! So he snuck… several of them.

Asgardian meals always turned a bit drunk and debaucherous, for those that stayed late enough. Loki wasn't in the mood to drink - Nothing to do with nesting! Asgardians drank too much! - but he seemed to catch the tipsiness of those around him, and ended up cuddled to Thor's side, with Thor's big, warm arm around him.

Volstagg was telling some story of battle, and Thor was laughing along, and cheering his victories, and Loki was smiling, fascinated by his description of the dwarves they had fought alongside. His hand slipped absently to Thor's hip. Then down, to the prince’s crotch. Who needed alcohol? Thor's arm around him was intoxicating! He wanted, needed, Thor to touch more of him.

Thor put a stilling hand on his, and shifted it down his leg a bit, to Loki's disappointment. But he seemed to get the hint. He pulled Loki even closer, and wrapped his cloak around Loki's shoulders, so that his suddenly wandering hand was hidden from view.

Loki buried his face in Thor's shoulder, trying to disguise his lust as exhaustion, as Thor's fingers found their way under his sash.

After Volstagg’s story, Thor excused them, and pulled Loki from the grand hall. Loki kissed him hungrily, before the door could even close, craving with every inch of his flesh.

“More, Thor, touch me….”

Thor backed him against a wall, hands gentle and sweet and everywhere. “Oh? You're feeling particularly needy for physical affection?”

Loki moaned. “I’m not nesting! I’m just horny!” He was going to climb this Asgardian!

Thor grabbed his hair and tugged - delightful, unexpected roughness! - and nipped at his neck. Then his other hand grasped his hard cock, through his sash. “Oh no?”

“I’m not!” he panted. “Touch me, touch, please….”

Thor pressed even closer, so that his cloak spilled around them both. Loki felt like he'd been engulfed into Thor, like his body was for Thor alone.

Thor clearly felt the same, for he plunged his hand between Loki's legs, and began groping his entrance with startling directness.

“Oh! Oh, fuck, Thor!” He shuddered as Thor slipped a finger into him, and clutched at his shoulder.

“Shh.” Thor murmured. “We may be come upon at any time. Let them think we are only kissing.”

Loki whimpered. They were right outside the grand hall! Someone would almost certainly come out!

He pushed a second finger in, and his thumb began rubbing Loki's clit. Loki gasped, and Thor chuckled against his throat.

“At first I almost didn't notice.” he murmured. “How little you wear. It was just how Jotun dress. But lately I have not been able to stop thinking of how…” He shifted his hand for a better angle, and plunged his fingers deeper. “accessible you are.”

“Thor….” It seemed the only word. The only word left.

“I think about using my hand on you, just like this, while we're sitting together. I think about crawling beneath the table and eating you at boring meetings. I think of sitting you in my lap, with no one aware my cock is inside you. And I keep thinking…” He bit Loki gently, right under his ear. “how easy it would be, to push you up against a wall, and hide us behind a cloak, and do… whatever I like to you.”

Loki was breaking apart, with his gentle attentions to his clit, his rumbling, seductive voice, his powerful body, pressing him back, commanding him, possessing him. “Thor!”

Two men stumbled out of the grand hall, laughing, and cheered drunken encouragement at them as they passed. Loki closed his eyes and dug his nails into Thor and tried to stay silent as Thor sped his rubbing on his clit, silent as Thor pressed closer, silent as Thor bit, oh, bit him, his neck his clit bit-

Loki gasped and shuddered and came, before the two men were even fully around the corner.

He would have fallen to the floor, but Thor seemed to have no intention of letting him go. He slipped his fingers out of Loki, and Loki watched, dazed, as he sucked them clean.

Oh.

Thor kissed him, softly, then kissed his ear. “You must trust me very much, to let me do such a thing.” The breath of the words tickled over him.

“I’m not nesting.”

Thor was grinning like a fool, and nuzzled his neck. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't believe I got that whole thing in one Tumblr post!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	17. Chapter 17

Thor stared at their bed.

“Hmm.”

That was….

He put one hand to his chin, thinking.

“... Huh.”

This….

Loki burst out of his workroom, looking frazzled, and froze at the sight of Thor.

He was wearing the shirt Thor had trained in that morning.

“Ah! You…. finished your meeting?”

Thor finally turned away from the sight of the bed, looked at Loki, and took a deep breath. “Loki… you’re clearly nesting. You're very near heat.”

“I am not! I’m not some animal, unable to control my own body and heart!”

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

“I was… chilly.”

“You’re a frost giant.”

“I might be ill!”

“You took the mattress, Loki!” He gestured emphatically at the bed behind him, now a bare frame.

Loki pressed his lips together, and looked away.

Thor sighed, and approached Loki carefully. “It's okay! I’m sure it can be… disconcerting, to go into heat li-”

“I AM NOT NESTING!” Loki stormed toward him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, to jerk him closer.

“Hey-”

“I am not nesting! I am not going into heat! You can badger me about it all you want, but I will NEVER-” He kissed Thor, furiously. “go into heat! You think I love you?” He dragged Thor around, and shoved him toward his workroom. “I’m not even sure I like you, after the way you’ve been pushing me!” He shoved Thor toward his door. “You’re all gentle and romantic and slow about sex and you HAVEN’T EVEN FUCKED ME YET!”

Thor couldn't stop grinning, as Loki shoved him into his workroom, his nesting room, and brought him down on the relocated mattress, in the middle of his nest.

“And you-” Another furious kiss, and his shirt being torn off, shredded. “You’re so sweet and respectful about touching me, then you-” His pants were torn open, and his cock freed. “finger me to orgasm in a public corridor!”

“I’m very sorry about that.” Thor made no attempt to sound genuine.

“LIKE FUCK YOU ARE! You think you can just smile at me and kill ice bears and TOUCH me like that and I’ll just FALL IN LOVE and go into heat? Is that what you think?”

Loki flung his sash aside, though to Thor's very mild disappointment, his shirt was long enough on Loki to block his view.

“You think you- ah-”

Wet, soft, inviting heat at the tip of Thor's cock! Thor gasped and clutched at Loki legs on either side of him, panicking at this new sensation, this vital, urgent moment! He squeezed Loki’s legs, determined not to move, not to let himself thrust as instinct demanded, as Loki whimpered and lowered himself onto Thor's cock.

“Oh…. Oh, you're big, you, you feel so good, I- you're so big….”

What had they been thinking, putting this off until heat? There was no way to be slow now, no way to be careful! There was just Loki, Loki, claiming him, claiming possessions of him, in this final, intimate way! “Love….”

“Thor….” Loki moaned, faintly, as he took Thor's full length. “Oh…. Thor….”

Thor stroked his legs, feverishly. “Yes. Yes, I’m yours, Loki, Loki, you're so perfect….”

Loki gasped, and started riding him, slowly at first, shakily, then he leaned forward and found a rocking, undulating motion, and gasped. “Oh!”

“Loki!” He brushed back his dark hair, and stared into those shocked red eyes.

“Move with me!” Loki begged. “Please, please! I need!”

Thor nodded, breathlessly, and dragged Loki down for a kiss, as instinct pulled his hips into the Jotun’s rhythm. “Loki!”

Loki's breath was getting frantic, little cries coming from him with every rock. “Thor! Come in me! I need you to! Please! Please, I need you to!”

“Yes!” He put one hand on Loki's lower back, and pushed into him with a growl. “Loki!” Fill him, fill him, fill him! He hoped distantly that his barbaric, snarling thoughts weren't coming out of his mouth, but he wasn't sure! All he knew was that Loki was with him! Loki needed him! Loki wanted him!

He spilled into Loki, with a triumphant shout.

“Ah! Yes!” Loki lasted barely another moment, then his cry of completion was devoured by Thor, kissing him like there was no other source of life!

Loki finally went still, moaned, and melted limply against Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


	18. Chapter 18

They lay together, sweaty and panting.

“Oh.” Loki said, finally.

Thor ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh, I….”

“Does this mean you love me, Loki?”

Loki tightened his grip on him, and gasped, as another wave of convulsive orgasms took him.

Ha! Thor had heard heat did that! Mmm, it felt very interesting, while he was still inside Loki like this.

The Jotun panted for breath. “I- It- It doesn't! It's just instinct! It means I feel safe! That I think you’ll provide enough food, and protect me from predators!”

Thor couldn't stop smiling. “Well, I will do that.”

“It has nothing to do with love!” He buried his face against Thor's shoulder. “But… perhaps I do love you.”

He hadn't thought anything could make this moment better! He pulled Loki into another kiss! “I love you!”

“I know.” Loki blushed blue, and hid his face against Thor again. Another round of orgasms shuddered through him, and he moaned and clutched at Thor.

Thor stroked his back, soothingly, and looked idly around Loki's nest, beaming. His clothes and their bedding, his jewelry, some jewelry that definitely belonged to other people…. He kissed his beloved klepto, as Loki caught his breath.

There was a piece of paper, tucked under a pillow. He reached for it, curiously. He’d never written Loki any love notes, he should have written him love notes….

The paper was old. When it unfolded, it was a childish scribble of blue and red.

“What's this, love?”

Loki turned his head to look, and blushed even more. “Oh….”

Thor kissed his hair, amused. “My cock is still inside you, my love, this is no time to be shy.”

Loki hid his face once more. Maybe he just liked being tucked again Thor so. “My father gave it to me when I was very young. He said your mother had sent it. He said that you had made it for me.”

Thor stared at him in silence. He did remember that, mostly because his mother liked to tell the story. He hadn't known she'd really sent it!

He laughed, and rolled to cover his Loki, and kiss every inch he could reach. “You kept it?”

Loki huffed. “I’m taking a nap!”

“You’re more of a romantic than I am!”

“I’m not talking to you!”

“You kept it!”

Loki hit him with a pillow, and Thor relented. He held his beloved, still smiling, and watched him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope everyone enjoyed this fluff-pit! Thank you for reading/kudos/comments!
> 
> There may be a sequel? I wrote a kind of sequel-outline on Tumblr way back, and I think it was pretty cute, but I don't know how well it will expand into a full fic. I'm going to give it a try when good-writing-hormones circle back around, but my to-write list is an oubliette, so... idk.
> 
> \----------
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)
> 
> a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


End file.
